In recent years dramatic improvements in the contact lens art have resulted in widespread use of contact lenses and particularly, soft contact lenses. One of the recurring difficulties in the use of such lenses, however, has been the insertion and removal of the lens from the eye by both practitioners when fitting the lens and by the wearer during everyday use. Numerous attempts to overcome these difficulties in the past through the use of various mechanical devices have been suggested, but such devices have met with varying degrees of success. Examples of such devices are disclosed in the following listed patents:
__________________________________________________________________________ PATENT No. TITLE INVENTORS __________________________________________________________________________ 2,379,629 Device for Manipulating Contact Eric W. Eweson Lenses 2,384,334 Pneumatic Pickup Device Frank G. Olson 2,919,696 Instrument for Applying August Rinaldy Contact Lenses 3,031,918 Instrument for Contact Charles R. Moyers Lens Placement 3,091,328 Contact Lens Remover and Priscilla A. Leonardos Carrier 3,129,971 Contact Lens Applicator Arnold J. Kobler 3,132,887 Applicator for Contact Miguel Martinez Lenses 3,139,928 Instrument for Inserting Richard H. Grabiel Corneal Lenses 3,177,874 Contact Lens Applicator John D. Spriggs 3,298,502 Double End Contact Lens Gilbert Schwartzman Holder and Moistener 3,304,113 Instrument for Manipulating William R. Hutchison Contact Lenses 3,344,461 Contact Lens Handling Apparatus Dennis W. Floor 3,411,364 Contact Lens Instrument Donald W. Horley & Donald R. Korb 3,424,486 Contact Lens Handling Apparatus Clifton Corley 3,490,806 Contact Lens Digital Applicator Ana Lopez-Calleja & Luis P. Saenz 3,584,908 Contact Lens Holder Frank Ray 3,600,028 Device for Inserting and Wilhelm Henning Removing Contact Lenses 3,608,946 Device for Handling of a Filter Edward D. Erickson & Membrane Robert L. Wilson 3,645,576 Eye Contact Lens Manipulator Eugene S. Horres 3,647,380 Contact Lens Holder Robert E. Middleton 3,656,794 Vacuum Cup Lifter for Shell Eggs Robert C. McCord 3,697,109 Contact Lens Inserter Ottis L. Parrent 3,743,337 Contact Lens Inserter Ely J. Crary 3,781,050 Eye Contact Lens Manipulator Eugene S. Horres 3,791,689 Contact Lens Holder Roger S. Boone & Frank Pyot 3,879,076 Method and Apparatus for Robert O. Barnett Applying and Removing a Soft Contact Lens 3,897,968 Aspirator-Type Contact Lens Robert E. Allen, Jr. Fitting Aid 3,910,618 Contact Lens Applicator Enrico Massenz 3,912,317 Vacuum Suction Type Manipulator Makoto Ohnaka 3,922,025 Method and Apparatus for Edward R. Updegraff Applying and Removing Contact Lenses 3,934,914 Device for Inserting and Eben H. Carruthers Removing Contact Lens 3,934,916 Vacuum Pickup Cap Thomas R. Baker 3,940,172 Vacuum-Actuated Pickup Clifford L. Hutson Instrument & Leonidas C. Miller 4,026,591 Contact Lens Handling Tools John A. Cleaveland 4,037,866 Contact Lens Applicator Edward E. Price 4,047,532 Vacuum Forcep and Method of Jack L. Phillips & Using Same Timothy E. Dickinson 4,123,098 Contact Lens Insertion & Lee E. Sharp Retraction Device __________________________________________________________________________
Nevertheless, a significant problem in relation to such devices remains in gently removing a lens from the eye without causing physical injury to the eye or damage to the contact lens. In particular, the aforementioned apparati fail to solve the problem of breaking the surface tension and suction created between the soft contact lens and the eye without tearing the lens from the eye.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved contact lens insertion and removal device which facilitates the insertion and removal of soft contact lenses from the eye, while at the same time:
prevents contact between the contact lens and the fingers, fingernails or hands of the user; PA1 releases the normal vacuum created between the eye and a soft contact lens in use; PA1 provides protection for the eye against excessive pressure and force; PA1 provides both for removal and insertion of the lens; and PA1 is inexpensive and simple to manufacture.